


Sweetest Secret

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: After a moment of passion with Ringo, George ends up pregnant but has to hide his pregnancy.





	1. The Way It Should Be.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write an Starrison, Mpreg for awhile and came up with this, enjoy.

How many times, must Ringo tell everyone that he loves George?... today being bold and telling everyone on the Aspel show. Maybe that is what has led to this, George on his back, with his legs spread, while Ringo invades his tight and wanting hole. The guitarist, tracing his nails all over Ringo's back, leaving plenty of marks, pleasure over taking his body, Ringo picking up the pace and going faster and deeper, hitting George in the spot that makes him moan with delight.

How, Ringo missed that... George's moans, his naked body... now George was all his for the first time in a long time, every one of Ringo's fantasies, he was living in this moment. George's toes curled, he was begging for release, he refused to touch himself, which made Ringo go even harder with his thrusts, "I'm going to cum in you... Georgie" the drummer yelled out.

Ringo could feel he wasn't going to last long, he brought his lips down to George and gave him a passionate kiss, as he felt one of his biggest loads nearing climax. George came first, the younger man grabbing his own cock and panting the drummer's names, Ringo couldn't take it anymore and finally released his seed, deep into George's depths.

George moaned at the feeling of his insides, being completely covered in his lover's hot juices, they hadn't been like this in years and the one thing that George felt was how Ringo's seed when a lot deeper into him, then anytime before. Perhaps that was just Ringo finally getting the chance to express how he really feels, George thought.

Ringo, overcome with his love and affection for George, covers George's face with quick kisses, whispering in his ear, how good he did. Before gently, landing on top of George. The younger man, ran his fingers though Ringo's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead, both were happy... but tired. They had plenty of time, before needing to go, home, so they both ended up falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, Ringo didn't bother to pull out, not that George was complaining.

There was a wonderful, warm feeling to Ringo's member, right now and George had a delightful, warm feeling in his stomach, George didn't want to be anywhere else but here, right with the man, he loves, though he knows that this is wrong and he will wake up, regretting what has happened.

A few hours had passed and both men, woke up, Ringo gave George an affectionate kiss, before lifting up and pulling out, still in their afterglow, until truth hits George hard and he jumps out of bed, picking up his grey suit and coat and dressing in haste. Ringo was still in bed, not really saying much, other then calling out George's name, trying to calm him down.

"Look, Ringo... I gave you what you wanted... I gave myself to you, but we can't let this happen again" George, spoke.

Ringo signs, heavily, getting up and putting his suit back on, George walks up to him, putting a comforting hand on the drummer's shoulder, "I'm sorry Richard, but you know why, we can never let this happen again"

"I understand, George... I... just love you too much" he confessed.

"I know... darling... I know... but we have wives and families... they can never find out about this..." George, replied.

Ringo, couldn't move on, or act like what just happened was nothing, they were both overcome by an desire just then, how could George just expect, the two of them to go back to normal as if nothing is going on?...

"Everything is as it should be" George, spoke.

Not saying another word to each other, George let go off Ringo's hand and made his way to the door of the hotel they were staying at. Not even looking back at the older man, Ringo still had his hand held out, as if he wanted George to take it again.

Ringo has it bad for George, the longing and needing to be near him, if this was really the end for them, then at least Ringo had this one chance to off shown George just how much he means too.

A mouth since their special night had passed, and George was waking up, feeling absolutely horrible. Running off to the bathroom, trying hard not to wake up Olivia and Dhani, however when he woke up this morning, he felt great and did all the usual things that he does. Travelling to work, he had band practice, sitting there strumming his guitar with his fellow band members, George suddenly felt strange, his face when pale and he was asked by his fellow musicians. 

"Excuse me... I think I need the bathroom" George, spoke as he rushed over to the toilet, getting off his knees, George walked his way to the nearest mirror, his hand touching his sore stomach. George cleaned himself, up.

Deciding he was in no mood, to record for the day, he picked up his things, said his goodbyes to the other musicians and headed off home, when he arrived home, he was alone, Dhani was at school and Olivia had gone out with her friends. Why was George feeling like this? Why was he only sick in the mornings? George was worried that something serious was wrong with him, so he arranged a private appointment, not wanting to scare his friends and family.

"Your, pregnant... George" the doctor, spoke.

"What?... this has got to be a joke... tell me... your joking" George, spoke sounding, scared.

Doctor, Andrew just sat there, shaking his head, before handing over some paperwork to George, "These are the results from the lab" the doctor, spoke, George grabbed the paperwork with such force that it scared the doctor.

"I...I... this isn't possible... I'm a man... I can't get pregnant..." George, spoke.

"We know, and we are just as shocked as you are, but we need to keep this a secret for awhile" The Doctor, replied

"But, it only happened once..." George, replied.

"Once is all it takes" The Doctor, replied.

"I know that but... that means... Ringo's the father" George, replied.

"Whether you tell him or not, that's up to you, but when you start showing, your going to need to hide for awhile... you understand right?" The Doctor, asked.

"Yes... yes... I do... I'm speechless..." George, replied.

"Here take these books... go home and read them..." The Doctor, spoke as he gave George some pregnancy books.

"Well... thank you... doctor" George spoke.

"Any problems... call me, okay" The doctor, spoke.

On the way home, a hundred thoughts when though, George's mind, his pregnant?... how could something like that off happened? it didn't seem to matter at this point, how it happened. The only thing, George could think about is, how was he tell his family, he was going to start showing soon, what about Ringo? What will his reaction be? 

He was only a few weeks along and he obviously knew that it was the day, after the Aspel interview, that this baby was made, pulling into his driveway, George looked down at his stomach, it was early days, but he already felt something for his daughter or son, he gently ran his hand on his stomach. He looked up to see his wife and son, standing outside of their home, was he to tell them? George decided to give it a few days, then he will tell them, though he already fears, them walking out on him.

"Hello, sweetheart... how are you feeling?" Olivia, asked.

"Uh... well I was felt horrible earlier... but better now... I guess it was just stress" George replied.

Olivia, step aside and allowed her husband to walk into the house, she couldn't help but sense that George was hiding something, his whole sickness seem strange to her... George was only sick in the mornings, he has these weird food cravings, peanut butter and salad sandwiches? one of many things, George started eating. Yes George has always loved his food but not like this, other then that George seem moody and tired... could it be? No way Olivia that is silly and impossible... George isn't pregnant, Olivia thought and laughed.

George walked into the bedroom, sitting on his bed, still in utter disbelief, he didn't feel sad or angry... he actually felt happy in a way, he was going to have a child with the man, he has always loved but he couldn't risk telling Ringo, he needed to keep it a secret for now.


	2. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the truth, Olivia leaves.

George, truly felt like a fool, he didn't wait a few days to tell Olivia the truth, he waited for weeks to come clean. And now, he was 3 months pregnant and clearly showing a bump. What did he expect? for it all to be a dream, for the bump to disappear? After hours of trying to make sense of it all, to his wife, George just gave up and revealed not only his growing bump but his test results that the doctor gave him.

There was no simple way to put it, yet alone understand, how it could off happened. Still, Olivia saw right though her husband's betrayal, she doesn't want harm to come to the baby but she can't be in the same room as George any more and she didn't want Dhani to be here, as well.

"I'm going away for awhile, George to work out, where we stand, I'll bring Dhani back here for a visit every month" Olivia, spoke as she picked up her bags, feeling George grab her by the arm.

"Wait, don't go... let's just think about this for a moment" George, spoke.

"There's nothing to think about, you did the wrong thing and now, I need to not only get myself away from this but Dhani too... goodbye George"

"Olivia..." 

"Tell, Ringo" 

George watched on as his family got into their car, watching them though the window, hearing the car speed off into the distance, which only made him cry harder then he already was. Closing the door, and walking into the lounge room, George knew that Olivia wasn't going to take the news of him not only cheating but being pregnant, lightly. In fact, George wondered what was the bigger shock to her, the cheating or the pregnancy? or both? It didn't matter, George believed he got what he deserved, his karma.

Now, George was all alone, for the people that do know about his pregnancy, they all but left him, no friends and no family, just himself and the life growing in him. It wasn't the innocent baby's fault that, all of this happened, George loved his son or daughter with all his heart. He was still upset, though over how cruel some people were about, saying that his baby is going to look ugly and deformed, once it's born. Maybe it's good, George doesn't speak to them, he doesn't need that and either does his baby.

"Looks like it's just, me and you" George spoke, as he rubbed his bump, gently.

Looking over at the clock, it was late and what was George to do? other then go to bed, he doesn't know, if he will get much sleep, tonight but he can try. As, he walked into his bedroom and when though the closet, George tried to look for something that was loose, fitting, he could no, longer wear tight clothing, he knew that it was no good for the baby. After, some minutes had passed, George had found a overly large t shirt.

Well, it will do for now, George, thought to himself, as he lay in bed, it was another sleepless night.


	3. Crazy But Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets caught out.

George was in the fourth month of his pregnancy, Olivia still hadn't come home, today, however she will be back with Dhani for a visit. It was breakfast and George wasn't suffering from morning sickness, which was good for a change, but his cravings were insane.

Strawberries and cream, though George knew that wasn't the healthiest thing to eat, he couldn't help it, his baby has a sweet tooth it seems. George sat down, wrapped in a blanket, dipping his strawberries in the cream, taking slow bites as he watched the morning news. There was still a few hours until Dhani, would come over, which gave George, plenty of time to do a few things around the house.

As, George sat there, he felt a strange movement in his stomach, "That was strange?" George, spoke. He reached over to and picked up one of the pregnancy books from the coffee table, George looked at the picture of the woman and her baby, realizing that this was going to be him in another few months. 

George, flicked though the pages of the book, stopping at an article, which mentioned the feeling of baby movements at 16 weeks, "So, that's what it is...hmm..." George, spoke.

Suddenly, George felt the baby move again, quite quickly and suddenly, which cause him to grab at his bump, "Ooh... okay then" George, laughed, the phone then rang, and George got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hi, George... it's Tom"

"Oh... hi" George spoke, sounding rather awkward because he had not seen his fellow band mates or bother to stay in contact with them.

"George, we are worried about you, haven't seen you in awhile" Tom, spoke.

"Yes, well you know... I have been ill" George, replied.

"Yes, how are you feeling... it's nothing serious, is it?" Tom, spoke.

"Oh, no... well... let's just say the worse part is over" George, replied.

"Good, does that mean, you will be coming back for band practice, we have a big tour coming up" Tom, spoke.

"Right... and we don't want to deny the tour any longer then what, we already have" George, spoke.

"When, can we meet up again?" Tom, asked.

"What, do you say this afternoon, at 2" George, asked.

"Alright, I'll let the others know" Tom, replied.

"See, you there" George, spoke.

"Okay" Tom, replied.

Going to band practice with a four month, baby bump? Not the smartest choice George has made, but what he can do but continue to on, like everything is normal. George when, though his closet, putting together an outfit that would hide his bump, baggy jeans, loose T shirt and a coat, George did not know, how much longer, he could keep this up.

A few hours later, and Olivia had arrived with Dhani, George walked over to the car, and greeted them. When, they walked inside the home, George and Dhani sat on the couch, Olivia stood awkwardly in the kitchen, still unable to look at George.

"Dad, can I touch your bump?" Dhani, asked.

"Well, of cause, son" said George as he gently grabbed, Dhani's hand and placed it on his stomach.

George watched on, lovably as Dhani, let his hand move along the bump, he wonders if Dhani could feel the baby move, like he has been, since the day started.

"Dad, I can feel the baby, move" Dhani, spoke.

"You can?" George, replied.

"Yes like the hand" Dhani, spoke.

"Do you think, the baby's moving it's hand?" George, asked.

"Maybe? But does it hurt?" Dhani asked.

"Not, really, it feels strange" George, replied.

"It might not hurt, until your father is bigger" Olivia, mentioned.

"This, is why I need you here, you know what this is like, I could do with the help" George, spoke.

"George..."

"I know, I know, your still upset and rightfully so... it's just, isn't easy" George, spoke.

While, it was nice, seeing Olivia and Dhani again for the first time in weeks, he wanted the outcome of today for his family to move back in, though he doesn't expect to ever be forgiven.

"See you, next month, dad" Dhani, spoke as he gave George a hug, when they broke the hug, Dhani rub his hand on his dad's bump, "Love you, brother or sister" which made George smile.

"Take care, Olivia" George, spoke.

Olivia didn't say anything, just nodding and giving a weak smile, as she got into the car with Dhani, driving away from George, once again.

Later that day, and George, attended band practice, the travelling wiburys had a lot to catch up on, George stood by a mirror, checking that his bump was well, hidden. The afternoon, when off without any dramas, they played until the late evening, one thing George's fellow band mates noticed was the strange things that George was eating, but maybe it was nothing.

Saying their goodbyes, Roy Orbison, Bob Dylan and Jeff Lynne had all gone home, leaving Tom Petty and George to finish up for the evening. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, George" 

"Yeah, safe, driving" George, replied.

George felt proud of himself, knowing that he when the whole day, without any disasters, he could only imagine what would happen if they saw his bump, or would they just put it down to weight gain? It didn't matter, George had gotten away with it... for now.

George was starting to feel uncomfortable in his coat, he walked to a nearby mirror and slowly unbutton his coat, when he finally undid the last button, he let out a heavy sign and ran his hands on his bump. Little did, he know that, Tom was standing right behind him.

"George... your pregnant" 

George just froze as he looked up and saw Tom, standing behind him, he quickly put his coat back on and turned over to look at Tom. 

"Excuse me" George, spoke, rather loudly.

"George, I'm not being funny... but your wife and son came here earlier, and your son said something, interesting" Tom, replied.

"What?... why were they here?" George, asked.

"That doesn't matter, it's what Dhani said" Tom, replied.

"What did he say?" George, asked.

"He said, that you are pregnant and that's why you are not living together" Tom, replied.

George just stood there, not knowing, if he could find a way to get out of the situation, he found himself in, should he tell Tom? or come up with a lie?

"I know, things haven't been going well for you, personally but your son saying that you were pregnant is..."

"It's true..." George, spoke.

"I mean, that is crazy" Tom, spoke.

"LISTEN TO ME... IT'S TRUE" George, yelled.

"Hmm... what?" Tom, asked.

"Dhani isn't crazy" George, spoke, quietly. 

"George..."

"This is crazy" George, spoke as he took of his coat, "crazy but real" as he rubbed his hand on his bump.

"What?..." Tom, asked, feeling the most confused he has ever be in his life.

"I'm pregnant, it's why I haven't shown up most mornings, my strange eating habits and why my family moved out" George, spoke.

"I don't understand... this stuff doesn't happen" Tom, spoke.

"I know, and that's how I felt when I found out" George, replied.

"Okay... okay... uh... let me just..." Tom, stopped.

"I'm four months ago now" George spoke.

"So, who's the other parent?" Tom, asked.

"Ringo..." George, spoke, nervously.

"Ringo? I can't believe it... does he know?" Tom, asked.

"No and he can't know... not yet anyway" George, spoke.

"How could, he not know, this is his baby, your carrying" Tom, replied.

"I know but can't you see, I'm scared, my family walked out on me, there are people who found out and now, don't even talk to me" George, spoke.

"I'm sorry about all that, George, I can see why, you have kept this a secret" Tom, spoke.

"I don't have a friend in the world" George, spoke.

"That's not true, you have me and the others... that is, if you want me to tell them?" Tom, asked.

"They are going to find out, soon" George, replied.

"Yes and they will support you" Tom, spoke.

"NO... you can't tell them, I know that I will have to hide away for awhile but you have to make something up... please Tom"

"Okay, if that's what you think is best, I'll do it" Tom, replied.

"Your not going to tell anyone?" George asked.

"No, your secret is safe with me... but I think you shouldn't show up to the studio, not until... you... well... you know" Tom, spoke.

"Of, cause" George, spoke, as he put his coat back on.

"Well, you go home and I'll see you in another few months" Tom, spoke.

"Right" George, spoke as he made his way to the door.

"And George, if you need to talk to someone" Tom, spoke.

"Thank, you" George, replied, giving him a smile.

As George came home that night, George sat down on the couch, turning on the TV with a bowl of popcorn, it was nights like this that he wished he was brave enough to just pick up the phone and call Ringo and just scream that he was pregnant but George is scared.

Ringo had been calling him, but George was trying to avoid him, they hadn't seen each other since that night, if Ringo wasn't with Barbara then, he would off told him, long before now. In a way, George hated himself right now, he felt like a mistress, a sad, lonely and pregnant mistress that is.

George was only, four months into, his pregnancy, but his bump seem just a little too big for him, he wonder, if he was expecting more then one. If he is, then it's not a problem, there's enough love in his heart for more, despite everything, George is happy, he had a baby on the way and George was not ashamed to be happy.

When, George had finished his popcorn, he made his way to bed, being pregnant made him get very tired, when he made it to his bedroom, George took all of his clothes off. He walked to the nearest mirror, sometimes, he would stare at his bump and smile at the thought, he was going to have a child, with the man, he has always loved. If, Ringo, knew he would be overjoyed, George knows of Ringo's strong feelings for him now, if he were to find out, it would be something else.

But Ringo can't know... not yet. Just then, George felt the baby move, again "At least I have you, my angel" George, spoke, while gently rubbing his bump.

George, when into his closet, to find something comfortable to sleep in, most of the clothes, that George has, he simply can't wear anymore, so he has had to wear dresses, George didn't like the idea of having to wear dresses but he had another life to consider now. 

Looking, though the closet, George could not find his dress, he walked over to his bed and finally found it, a beautiful, purple lace dress, George may not like, wearing dresses, but he did like the many styles he chose. Once, George had put the dress on, he walked over to the mirror, George had noticed, something different about himself, his skin had become so much more smoother, a light blush on his cheeks, George had to admit, when he found out that he was pregnant, he thought he was going to lose his looks, but he hasn't and this, gives George another reason to enjoy being pregnant.

George does love pregnant, it has brought him a joy, he simply can't describe, though no one seem to be there for him, George didn't feel alone, he had his baby and now, that he could feel his baby move, that is now, what he is living for. He knows that the baby, must feel and sense, how he is feeling, and George wants to be happy, so that the baby can be happy. But there is this sense of longing for the baby's father, that George feels, that he is sure, the baby feels too, sometimes, George would put on, some of Ringo's songs or play his interviews, just so the baby can actually hear, what he sounds like.

George had started working on a nursery too, he has brought a crib, a rocking chair, George sat down on his rocking chair, eyes close, as he play his guitar, his bump made it awkward to play any instrument at times but George managed. He enjoyed, singing to the baby, and how he could feel the baby, response to his voice.

"Here, comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, here, comes the sun and I say, it's all right" 

Later, on that day, George did, some gardening, watering the yellow, roses that matched his dress, the baby moved, and George stopped, what he was doing, placing a hand on his bump and smiling. "I love you, too darling... it's only going to get better for us" George, spoke, before continuing to spend the rest of the day, gardening and daydreaming.


	4. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George suffers an lonely pregnancy.

George had never felt this alone, in all of his life, he was getting bigger as the weeks by, his appearance was changing, he had a sore back and swollen feet. The morning sickness had slowly disappear, the cravings remained, which didn't help with his weight gain, little everyday things, he was struggling to do, like walking down stairs and getting out of bed, became a chore.

Tom, promised that he would be there, but George hasn't heard from him, and whenever George calls him, there is no answer. Perhaps, Tom has other things, he is busy and George doesn't hold that against him. He is thankful for Tom's help, but a phone call would be nice, George could use a friend.

Though, it was a hard situation, George didn't feel completely alone, not when he would wake up, each day and feel the baby kick, now kicking instead of just moving. George was now, in the fifth month of his pregnancy and his bump was huge... too huge for it to be just one baby.

Today, George would find out, the gender and whether, he is carrying more then one baby. Getting his bag, ready, George drove off to the hospital, because his pregnancy needed to be kept a secret, he would be seeing, doctor, Andrew again.

"Now, George, before we get into it, how have you been?" 

"Yeah, fine, no more morning sickness" George replied.

"That's good but has there been, anything, else that has been worrying you" the doctor, asked.

"No, nothing at all" George, replied.

"I ask, because there are a number of risk factors, involved, first there's you being a man and your age" the doctor, spoke.

"I see, I'm well and to be honest, I think, pregnancy, kind of looks good on me" George, laughs.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that... now we are just about to start, your ultrasound, is the father here?" the doctor, asked.

"Hmm... no... it's just me" George, replied.

"That's very sad, you shouldn't be alone in this pregnancy, the father should be here, bonding with the child... anyway, I'm not here to judge you" the doctor, spoke.

"Well, I'm not alone, I have friends that come and see me" George knew that he just told one of the biggest lies.

"As long as you have, someone who is there for you" the doctor, spoke.

George just nodded that at him, putting on a brave face.

"Well... the nurse will be in soon, and you'll be able to see your baby for the first time, are you excited?" the doctor, asked.

"Very much... yes... and doctor" George yelled, stopping the doctor from leaving the room.

"This hasn't been easy for me, but I love my baby, I love feeling it move and kick, it fills me with such joy" George, spoke.

"I'm happy for you, take care, George"

"You too, see you later" George, spoke as he waved goodbye to the doctor.

Soon, the nurse came in, bringing in the ultrasound machine, George observed as she hooked up the machine and brought out, what looked like gel, George was confused as to what it was, until the nurse explained, how it needs to be, used in ultrasounds.

After, spreading the gel on George's stomach, the nurse then showed George, where to look on the screen, "I think, you can see it, now" the nurse, spoke.

"Oh.. my... is that?..." George, spoke.

"Triplets, and their boys" the nurse, spoke, smiling at the raw love in George's eyes.

"Oh... triplets, I'm having... triplets" George, spoke, with tears filling his eyes.

"We are, having triplets, Richie" George, cried with a bright smile on his face, he looked over, as if Ringo was standing next to him, but when he did, he realized that he was just lost in the moment.

"I'm... sorry" George, spoke.

"It's okay... now I'm going to get you a little something" the nurse, spoke as she makes her way out of the room.

After, George was cleaned up, the nurse gave him an photo of his ultrasound, George looked at the photo with love in his eyes, "triplets... I can't believe it" George spoke.

That, afternoon, when George arrived home, he just stared at the photo, he couldn't help it, he was in love with the thought that he was going to have triplets. The door bell rang and George got off the couch, he walked over and looked though the keyhole and to, his surprise it was Ringo, shit he thought.

"Uh... just a minute" George, spoke as he ran to pick up his coat, noticing the ultrasound photo, which he hid underneath a book.

Rushing back, over to answer the door, he looked like a mess to Ringo, "Hi, Ringo" George laughed.

"I don't know why, your laughing, you have not returned my calls and I haven't see you in months" Ringo, spoke.

"Yeah, that's what you get, for being adorable... have I ever told you that you are no good" George, joked.

"Why are you acting so... weird and why the coat, it's not raining?" Ringo, asked 

"Oh, Ringo, why must we only wear coats when it's raining, their neat and I say, we should wear them, whenever we want" George, spoke.

George knew he was acting weird, his hormones were all over the place and seeing Ringo wasn't helping, maybe it was also because Ringo was the father of his children and he felt this need to be close to him.

"Hmm... Richie, you want to cuddle with me" 

"What?... well no... you still haven't answer my question, why haven't I seen you" Ringo, asked.

"Well, it's because my family have walked out on me" George, spoke as he made his way to the kitchen.

"What? They left you, I'm so, sorry, George" 

"Oh, don't be sorry, these things happen" George, spoke as he proceeded to drip carrots in melted chocolate, one of his many cravings, Ringo gave a look of disgust at what George was eating.

"Well, not really, there's always a reason" Ringo, spoke.

"Oh, Ringo, why all the questions? Let's just say, she has found, someone else" George, spoke as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"George, you don't need to pretend with me, does she know about... that night?" Ringo, asked.

"WHAT?... no she doesn't, that is our secret, no one else knows" George replied.

"Alright, well..." Ringo, spoke.

"Look, Ringo, I rather not talk about it, okay" George, spoke.

"That's fine, but I know something has been up, I heard you were sick" Ringo, spoke.

"But I'm not anymore, see I'm fine" George, spoke.

Just then, one of George's coat buttons, came apart, which caused George to stand up, turning his back to Ringo, George looked down and noticed that his coat was tearing apart, due to his large bump. George wrapped his arms, around himself in an uncomfortable manner.

"Look, George, you haven't call me for months, you know, I love you and I worry for you" Ringo, spoke as he walked over to stand in front of George, the older man looked George up and down, George's eyes followed, where Ringo's eyes landed on his bump.

"You put on weight" Ringo, mentioned.

"Uh... yes, just been eating a bit too much chocolate, you know" George, laughed.

"Okay then" Ringo, spoke, awkwardly. 

"Ringo, I'm sorry about the phone calls, I have been going though some things later, I hope you can forgive me" George, spoke.

"Of, cause I can, what are mates for?" Ringo, asked.

"Right" George, spoke as he leaned in and came Ringo a hug, his bump resting against Ring, just then George could feel the babies kick as if they knew that their father was with them.

"Hmm... was that you?" Ringo asked.

"It's the buttons... I need a new coat" George, spoke as he quickly wrapped his arms around himself again.

"Well, maybe I should get one" Ringo, spoke with a wink.

Afternoon, approached and George was walking around, his garden, since seeing Ringo, he felt the triplets, kick and move about a lot more. George sat down, among the flowers and started, singing, he did this, a lot, it was his way of calming down the babies.

Walking into his studio, he picked up a guitar, though it wasn't so easy to position an guitar with an bump, especially a bump that was as big as his. George played his guitar, well into the evening, feeling tired, he made his way to bed, only to forget about some song lyrics, which he walked out of his room to get.

George didn't like walking down his stairs and he tried to avoid in a way, his bump made it hard to see his feet most of the time, with one hand, George held onto the rail and other held onto the wall, however George had miss a step, which caused him to fall down the stairs, rolling down onto the floor, George's first response was to hold onto his bump.

"Oh, no... my babies..." George cried.

George, crawled his way over to his phone, picking it up and dialing for an ambulance. He was rushed to the hospital, it was early morning and George was scared, very scared for his triplets, he had to have another ultrasound, however, the babies appeared, healthy and George breathe a sign of relief. But he couldn't leave and more tests needed to be done, because there was still a chance that something was wrong.

When the doctors and nurses left the room, to George's surprise, Ringo's wife, Barbara entered the room, she looked furious and George just froze at the sight.

"I know, your secret, George"

"I don't know, what your talking about" George spoke.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Barbara yelled as she walked over to George's bedside.

"Now... now... Barbara... listen" George spoke.

Just then, Barbara without warning, lifted George's blanket off, revealing his large, baby bump, "Barbara, let me explain" George spoke, sounding scared.

"Explain, what? What can you tell me?" Barbara, asked. 

"I'm just as shocked as you are?" George replied.

"YOUR PREGNANT WITH MY HUSBAND'S BABY" Barbara yelled.

"Triplets" George, replied.

"Oh shut up, it's so sick" Barbara, spoke.

"Please, Barbara, this wasn't meant to off happened, of cause this wasn't something we ever..." George, spoke.

"I don't care about that, you slept with my husband... you... slut" Barbara cried.

"I know and I'm so... sorry... so... very sorry... if I could take it back" George, spoke.

"Well, you can't and now..." Barbara, spoke.

"We never meant to hurt, you" George, cried.

"Trying to steal my husband?" Barbara, asked.

"NO... I'm not, but Ringo needs to know the truth" George, spoke.

"Your not telling him, anything, I don't care, what you do, just don't tell him" Barbara, warned.

"Barbara... please... he deserves to know" George, spoke.

"Oh now, he deserves to know, after months of you keeping it a secret... you had your chance and you blew it" Barbara, spoke.

"What happened was wrong, but we need to think of, what is best for the triplets" George, spoke.

"What is best, is Ringo never finding out, I'll make sure, he never hears from you again, you can have these babies, alone... I don't care" Barbara spoke.

"Please... Barbara... please, have mercy on me" George, cried, his eyes filled with tears, trying hard to beg Barbara to understand.

However, Barbara, would not hear, one more word of it, leaving the room. George placed his hands on his bump, "I'm sorry..." as he cried his eyes out.


	5. The Things We Have To Go Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Barbara have a talk.

A cup of coffee in hand, Barbara stirred the cream around, her thoughts echoing though her mind.

"You, and your affair baby"

"TRIPLETS... we are having triplets"

Barbara, took a sip of her coffee, tasting it and placing the cup, down on the table, She thought about her first conformation with George, since finding out about Ringo's unfaithfulness. But it wasn't just that one time, Barbara had visited George many times after, almost taunting George in a way. Maybe, she was being too mean on George, telling him to never confess the truth to Ringo, to go far away and to have his triplets alone.

But, George opened his legs for her husband and that was disgusting in her eyes, but she didn't blame it all, on George, her husband was, equally to blame, maybe even more so. When, Ringo, told her the truth of his unfaithfulness, the first thing he said is that George didn't seduce him, Ringo gave in, and lost control of his feelings. He called it, his moment of weakness, what worried Barbara was that, Ringo never said that he regretted it, which confuse her because he said that the guilt was killing him.

Barbara was just trying to get though it all, while, working things out with her husband, but now, she was the guilty one and had a big secret. George and Barbara, have always been enemies, it seem like Barbara was always fighting with George, for Ringo's affections. But it was just a silly game to George, he didn't feel the same way that Ringo did, therefore Barbara never had to worry about, George, stealing her husband.

George and her, could spend the rest of their lives, playfully, throwing banter at each other, among throwing other things at each other, like the time she threw a cake at George and the time, he pushed her into a pool. 

But those days were over now, George's pregnant and no dare, has a strong need to be near, Ringo now, Barbara, couldn't risk that, she feared, Ringo ever finding out. He would be happy and she feared, losing him.

George is now in his, seventh month of, pregnancy and he was very big, of cause that is going to happen, but he looked too big to just be, carrying triplets, but at the same time, he just put it down to his cravings, putting the weight on.

He, stood in his bathroom, looking himself over, his body was changing, dramatically, like it was getting ready to give birth, his doctor had told him that this would happen. George looked over, at the clothes he had, most of it, he just could not wear and that was frustrating, George had just taken off another outfit. George was, completely naked, looking at himself in the mirror, George ran his hands along his bump, tracing his nails, gently.

"Man, I'm huge" 

It was then, that George noticed, something that he has ever seen, for the first time in his pregnancy, he could see the hands and feet of his babies, pushing against his bump.

"Ouch" 

George smiled though, the kicks from his babies, hurt, it was the first time that he has ever seen, the hands and feet of the babies like that.

"It's like, you want to come out"

Soon, George found something, comfortable to wear, it wasn't stylish or fancy, but George really couldn't care, as long as his comfortable and can wear something that doesn't tear apart, due to his bump.

Today, George was expecting Dhani, to come over but it wasn't just for a visit, Dhani was moving back in, and George couldn't be happier, Olivia had called him, and told him, that she didn't like him being alone, not like that, he needed someone, to watch out for him.

When, Dhani arrived, the first thing, the boy did was, rub George's bump and say "hi" to his siblings.

"I, miss you, dad" 

"I, miss you, son"

George, couldn't hug Dhani, so he kissed him on the forehead, "go unpack, I'll be in, soon" George, spoke as Dhani walked off.

"He wanted to come home, he couldn't stop talking about you... and his siblings" Olivia, spoke, while pointing at George's bump.

"Thank, you, Olivia, for allowing him to come back, it means a lot to me" George, spoke.

"I know... I thought it would be, what is best for Dhani, he doesn't understand, any of this and doesn't need to be caught up in the drama" Olivia, spoke.

"Agree, and I wish that you would come home" George, spoke.

"No... I can't" Olivia, spoke.

"Please, come back, home" George, spoke.

"GEORGE... I can't... I just can't" Olivia, spoke, while letting out a heavy sign.

George then, sits down on the couch, and Olivia takes a seat next to him.

"I have heard, have you have been alone and then I found out, that you felt down, those stairs... something bad could off happened and yes, I'm still angry with you but those babies don't deserve to be in any harm" Olivia, spoke.

"That's why, you brought, Dhani back" George, spoke.

"Yes, but you need to give me, more time, I know, someday, I'll be able to forgive you but me forgiving you, should be the last of your thoughts, you need to tell Ringo" Olivia, spoke.

"I can't do that" George, spoke.

Just then, George felt a sudden painful, kick from one of the babies, which caused him to groan.

"George, are you okay?" Olivia, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's just one of the triplets" George, replied.

Olivia, looked down at George's bump, she had been observing his bump for the past few months and she couldn't help but wonder if George was having more then, triplets. His stomach was just too big, to be carrying just triplets, Olivia remembers, even when she found out, when George was in his third month, his bump was, already big, given how far along he was.

"George, are you sure, your only having triplets?" 

"What, of cause, I'm only having triplets, I mean, yeah my bump is quite big but my cravings haven't been to healthy" George, replied.

"I'm just saying, anything is possible... maybe your carrying, quads, instead" Olivia, mentioned.

Just as George was about to say something back, Dhani had came out, wanting help with unpacking his bags, Olivia gave Dhani, one last hug and kiss, she said one last goodbye to George, an exchange that felt like it was meant from her heart, for the first time in a long time.

Olivia, drove off, to Barbara and Ringo's home, she had arranged, lunch with Barbara, a chance for them to talk over the situation with their husbands, Barbara had called and arranged for them to meet on a day, that Ringo would not be there.

"Olivia, how was your trip?"

"Well... Dhani is back home with his dad, again" Olivia, replied.

"You and George, working though your problems?" Barbara, asked.

"No... not really" Olivia, spoke.

"I know, George's secret" Barbara, spoke, Olivia froze and put her cup of coffee down.

"You... know?" Olivia, asked.

"That, my husband knocked up, your husband... yeah, it would be funny, if it wasn't true" Barbara, spoke, the tone of her voice, sounding cold and bitter.

"Barbara... uh"

"You, know on the night that George felt down those stairs, I saw him, you know when I told him, that I knew, he covered his bump, as if that was going to help" Barbara, spoke.

"I left George, during his third month in, I didn't say anything to you..." Olivia, spoke.

"I'm not mad at you, I can understand why you never said anything, it's vile and just..." Barbara, spoke.

"I didn't say anything, Barbara, because it's not my place to tell anyone, it's not up to an of us to tell or not tell Ringo... It's George's choice" Olivia, spoke.

A sudden feeling of guilt, hit Barbara when Olivia mentioned, that it wasn't up to anyone but George to tell the truth and a sudden, flashback came to her.

"I want you to move, far away, you are never to tell Ringo... ever"

"Barbara... Barbara"

"Hmm..."

"You, okay?" Olivia, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just..." Barbara, replied.

"I understand, I really do" Olivia, spoke.

"Ringo still doesn't know and I know, if he did find out, he would be so... so... happy, I don't know how, I'll be able to handle that" Barbara, spoke.

"I know, it's hard, trust me, I hate the betrayal just as much but it is much bigger then all of us, we need to show, George, compassion" Olivia, spoke.

"I'm trying, I'm really trying... " Barbara, spoke, while wiping away her tears.

"Hey, I'm here for you" Olivia, spoke as she gave, Barbara a hug.

"I'm angry at them both, but when I found out that George felt down those stairs, my heart broke, he has been all alone and that is why, I had Dhani return home" Olivia, spoke.

"There, are three little lives to consider" Barbara, spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't say, three" Olivia, spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Barbara, asked.

"Have you seen, how large his bump is, now?" Olivia, asked,

"No, I haven't" Barbara, replied.

"I think, he is carrying more then three, his bump is too large, to just be carrying, triplets" Olivia, spoke.

"Oh boy... wouldn't that be something for Ringo" Barbara, replied.

"Indeed" Olivia, replied.

"No. matter what happens, we have each other" Barbara, spoke.

"Of cause... trust us to be stuck with two messy husbands" Olivia, joked, earning a laugh from Barbara.

Later that evening, Ringo had arrived home, thinking back to her talk that she had with Olivia, earlier, Barbara, was feeling tempted to tell Ringo the truth, if George wasn't going to do it, then she would. Despite, Olivia's disgust with George, the right thing would be to tell Ringo, she could only imagine, her husband's reaction and that was what stopped her.


	6. Something You Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, finds out the truth.

Barbara knew that George was now in his ninth month of pregnancy and he still hadn't said anything, Barbara couldn't handle this anymore, the guilt as too much. The only thing, she could do is tried, reasoning with George but most importantly, apologize for her awful behavior towards him, Picking up, the keys for her car, she headed off in quite a hurry.

Meanwhile, George was packing his and Dhani's bags, George couldn't be here anymore, he was going to go, somewhere far away, he was planning to arrange a secret place that he could go and give birth to his triplets.

"Dad, where are we going?" Dhani asked.

"No time, for questions, just get ready" George, replied.

"Dad... why are we going away?" Dhani asked.

George just let out a heavy sign, almost sounding annoyed by his son's question, "We need to get away, from here" George replied.

"It's because of my siblings... isn't it?" Dhani, asked.

"Maybe, it is" George replied.

"Are you running away, because your scared?" Dhani, asked.

"Dhani, look at me" George, replied as he placed his hands on, his bump.

"People don't like this, and I can't be around that, anymore" George, spoke.

"Why can't you just tell, Ringo?" Dhani, asked.

"Because... because..." George, stopped.

"It's because your scared of his reaction?" Dhani, asked.

"I know, he loves me but he won't accept this" George replied.

"What makes you think that?... you have always taught me to tell the truth and to never run away, when things get tough" Dhani, spoke.

"I know, I did, but this isn't as easy as it seems" George replied.

"It's not fair, dad, you shouldn't have to go though this" Dhani, spoke.

George gave Dhani a kiss on the forehead, pulling away when he heard the door bell, ring.

"Who could that be? Dhani, go off to your room" 

"Barbara, if your here to tell me, to leave and never come back, that is what I'm doing" George, spoke, loudly so Barbara would hear it from outside the house.

"I'm not here to tell you to go away, George"

George opened the door and let her in, "Please don't pretend to be nice to me" George spoke.

"I'm not" Barbara, replied.

"Look, here are my bags all packed, I'll be leaving soon" George spoke.

George then brought a few other bags out and placed them, near the door, Barbara grabbed one of the bags out of George's hands.

"Seriously, George, where do you think, you can go in that state... look at you, your like a balloon" Barbara, spoke.

"But, you have spend, the last 2 months, telling me to go, away and I'm doing that" George, spoke.

"But I was wrong to do that, to you" Barbara, spoke, George put his bag down and turned over to look at her, "What?"

"I was wrong... wrong to tell you that, to go away, to tell you to keep this from Ringo, when he has every right to know, my jealousy came over me" Barbara, spoke.

"Barbara... I..."

"Please, let me finish... I acted horribly, towards you, I called you names and I... " Barbara stopped as she looked around at all the packed bags.

"Now, I'm the reason, you want to leave" Barbara, spoke.

"No, I'm leaving because it's the right thing" George, spoke.

"No, running away, isn't the right thing to do, the right thing is to tell Ringo and when you begged me... I should off helped you" Barbara, spoke.

"I'm not angry with you... I'm angry with myself" George, spoke.

"I couldn't look pass the betrayal, I'm still hurt over that, but there are three precious lives, to think off, that's so much more, important then our personal problems" Barbara, spoke.

"I'm sorry..." George, spoke.

"No... I'm sorry" Barbara, cried.

"What do, we do?" George, asked.

"You, already know, the answer to that, but I'm going to help you" Barbara, spoke, giving George a smile.

"I want him to know" George, spoke as he rub, his bump in a protective manner.

"And I can help you, tonight" Barbara, spoke.

"You can?" George, asked.

"Yes, the truth is, you can't go anywhere, not like this, Ringo needs to know, he needs to be here to protect you and I'm going to go home and tell Ringo, right now" Barbara, asked.

"You would do that for me?" George, asked,

"Yes, because, believe it or not, I actually care for those three or maybe more lives" Barbara, spoke.

"You know, your not the only one to off, said that I'm carrying more then three" George, spoke.

"Well, your bump is very big... too big, for it to be just triplets, just saying" Barbara, spoke.

"I'm sure, there is just triplets in here" George, laughed.

"Well, no matter how many, Ringo is going to find out, tonight... so don't go anywhere" Barbara spoke, as she made her way out of the house.

"Dad, are we staying?" Dhani, asked.

"Unpack, your bags son, we are staying" George, replied.

Ringo, sat on the lounge, with a bottle of scotch in his hand, "Put that down, Richard, you need to get up" Barbara, spoke, Ringo just looked at her, placing his bottle down and standing up.

"What do you mean?" Ringo, asked.

"Look, it's about George and there is, no easy way to explain, but this isn't a joke, okay..." Barbara, spoke.

"George is hurt, isn't he?" Ringo, spoke with dear.

"No, his not, Richard... just please let me tell you something... it's important that you know... something you should off known, months ago" Barbara, spoke, with regret.

"What is it? sweetheart, your worrying me" Ringo, spoke.

Barbara, grabbed hold of Ringo's hand, gently rubbing his knuckles in a supportive manner.

"You know, how a few months ago... after, the whole cheating incident..." Barbara was then cut off by Ringo.

"Barbara, I'm sorry about that... I had a moment of weakness, I broke a promise I made to you, please don't be angry with George, don't call him a homewrecker or anything..." 

"Richard... please... just shut up... it's about that, but something else happened with you and George that day and I'm trying to explain it" 

Ringo was worried but he remained, quiet and gave Barbara the chance to talk.

"You remember, how George just stopped talking to you after that, there were no more, phone calls, he was sick, all of the sudden, you two haven't played music together for nine months now, the thing George, myself and a few others have been keeping something from you... something major and life changing... there is no simple way to put it, but... George is... his... his... pregnant" Barbara, confessed.

Ringo, just looked at her, his expression, she couldn't make it out but it scared her, then Ringo ended up bursting into a fit of laughter, which annoyed Barbara more. "It's not funny" 

"You should off seen, your face, Barbara, what made you come up with that" Ringo, kept laughing and Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Alright then... here you go, daddy" Barbara, spoke as she showed a photo from George's ultrasound.

"What is all about?" Ringo, asked.

"Now, I was just as confused as you were, so was Olivia and several others... so I'm going to ask you a question... so that this can make some kind of sense" Barbara, replied.

"What's that, then?" Ringo, asked.

"Did, you use a condom?" Barbara, asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, or no, Ringo... it's a simple question" 

"No, I didn't" Ringo, replied.

"Well, here's what came from that" Barbara, spoke as she handed, Ringo the photo.

"You and George have three beautiful, boy triplets on the way" said Barbara.

"What? I don't get this?" Ringo, asked.

"Yeah, neither do I, but George is pregnant and has been hiding that from you, for all these months" Barbara, spoke.

Ringo, didn't say anything, as he took the time, to look down at the ultrasound picture, "So, your saying that, I got George, pregnant and I'm the father of these boys?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you" Barbara, replied.

"My mind is trying to catch up with this, it was nine months, when George and I... then he stopped calling me, his family moved out on him, he canceled his tour, and when I saw him last... he had gain weight around his stomach... oh... my... goodness... shit" Ringo, spoke.

"You had your guilty, secret, I had mine" Barbara, spoke.

"What do you mean... your guilty guilty secret?" Ringo, asked.

"I found out that George was pregnant, when he was five months along, he felt down the stairs in his home, rushed to the hospital and that is when, I told you that I knew his secret... and I said something terrible to him" Barbara, confessed as she turned over to face, her husband, who looked furious.

"I told him, to leave and to have his babies alone... to never come back..." Barbara, spoke.

"Barbara, how could you say something like that, you should off come to me, as soon as you found out" 

"I know, Richard, I should off, I was so filled with jealousy... so angry with the betrayal... I let it affect, my better judgement" 

"I need to know, something... George wasn't alone... " Ringo, stopped.

Barbara looks into Ringo's eyes, and her husband could see the guilt in her eyes, "Yes, he has been alone for the entire, nine months..." Barbara, spoke.

"Oh... God... no... " Ringo, spoke, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so, sorry Ringo..."

But Ringo, didn't even say anything, "Please, say something to me" Barbara, begged, Ringo got closer to her and stared into her eyes, his bright blue eyes, filled with tears, he then brought, Barbara into a warm, embrace.

"It's not your fault... I'm not mad at you" Ringo, whispered into her ear.

"But the thought of George being alone for all those months... it's killing me..." Ringo, stopped and looked down at the ultrasound photo, a smile appeared on his face, a smile that Barbara, knows that Ringo, only gives to George.

"So, these are my sons?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, and they need you... their daddy" Barbara, spoke.

"Georgie... Georgie... so this is what, you have been doing?" Ringo, joked.

"I think, he wanted to tell you, he just feared, your reaction and if, you were to reject him and those babies" Barbara, spoke.

"How, could he ever, think that, when he knows..." Ringo, spoke.

"Knows what? You can tell me, Ringo... I can handle it"

"When, he knows, that this makes me, the happiest man in the world" Ringo, spoke, joyfully.

"If, you want, to go and be with him, because he needs you to be there, at this point..." Barbara, spoke.

"You don't need to pretend to be strong" Ringo, spoke.

"I'm not, pretending... I want you to be there for him, none of us can understand, how it happened... but in a way, maybe it's meant to be" Barbara, spoke.

"My mind is just blown, I mean... I love him, and love him, enough to let him go, but this... I can't believe it" Ringo, spoke.

"Go... be with him, when those babies, arrive, they are going to need to see you" Barbara, spoke, as she used a forefinger to wipe the tears, coming out of Ringo's eyes. 

Ringo, brings Barbara in, for another embrace, "thank, you" Ringo, whispers into her ear.

"Look, at you, all blushing and cheerful" Barbara, spoke.

"Just a little excited... okay, overjoyed, actually" Ringo, confessed.

"Well, go on, you better get going, daddy, George and the triplets, they need you" Barbara, spoke.

Barbara, walked her husband, out to his car, saying their goodbyes, Barbara, slowly watched as Ringo, drove out of the driveway. After, remaining strong for the entire night, she finally let go, breaking down in tears, at the how, it felt like she just gave, her husband away, even she didn't. She was sad, but she knew, she did the right thing and Ringo, forgave her.

An hour, had passed, since Barbara had left, and George was unpacking, Dhani had gone off to bed, George was nervous, he knew Ringo was coming and George was anxious for his reaction. Ringo, pulled into, the driveway of George's home, collecting his thoughts, he picked up the ultrasound picture, he was still in shock, but his happy... he had yearned for George, for years now and this was truly something else.

Walking, up to the door, George knocked on it, but the door, was already opened, Ringo took a step inside, "Hello... George... I know why, you have..." Ringo, stopped as he noticed a table filled with baby books, and a personal diary, which Ringo picked up and looked at it.

"Dear Diary

Today, I was having a bad day, mood swings and all... loneliness was taking a toll on me, but then, I felt one of the triplets, kicking it.  
I love, how it seems that they can sense, when I'm sad, they make my, life worth living"

"George, my wife, told me" Ringo, spoke.

"I know she did" George, spoke.

Ringo, looked around the room, trying to find George, until he saw George standing at the top of the stairs, the younger man, slowly made his way, Ringo observed, what George was wearing, it looked like some, type of dress, his bump was massive. The older man, couldn't believe his eyes, but this was all too real, and the smile wasn't leaving Ringo's face either, George, looked beautiful, he truly did.


	7. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, comforts George and then, George finds out that he might be carrying more then triplets.

"George... is this real?... are you...

George looks at the older man, taking in his expression, he looks down and rubs his bump, "Yes... it's for real..." George, spoke, his eyes going misty.

"Oh... my... God..." Ringo, spoke, as he stared at George's bump, in "awe" 

George walks over, to the side of the room, his back to Ringo, "I was going to leave... town... for awhile... but your wife... came and stopped me" George, spoke.

"Barbara, told me that, she said some, pretty bad things to you, but I know, she was not the reason, for you wanting to leave" Ringo, spoke.

"No... no, she wasn't... your right... I just felt so ashamed of myself" George, spoke as he turned around to look at Ringo.

"Ashamed?... why?" Ringo, asked.

"Because, I was, walking around with a married man's baby... " George, spoke, trying to hold back, tears.

"George... we didn't plan on this, of cause not... you should off come to me, right away" Ringo, spoke.

"I should, off, but I needed to wait, because so much was going on and... when I felt down those stairs... I should off told you then" George, spoke.

"It breaks my heart... you, bloody make me, want to cry... you... bugger... you shouldn't off been, alone" Ringo, spoke.

"I just had all this guilt, piling up on me, but I felt happy too, because..." George, pauses, to smile down at his bump, "But so much shamed, I didn't like the name, I gave myself, an shameless mistress..." 

"George, I won't have you call, yourself that... it's not true" Ringo, spoke.

"NO... can't you see... I'm just a slut" George, spoke.

"Don't call, yourself that... or any of those bad names... it's not true... you understand me?" Ringo, asked.

"And to think, I was going to leave and never tell you... I'm so selfish" George, spoke.

"You were, scared, George... you have been going though this, all alone, when you shouldn't off been... that night was special for the both of us, you think, all I thought of you, was some kind of mistress... no... I love you too much..."

"You... don't... hate... me?" George, asked, though sobbing cries.

"What?... no... how could I?... never would I ever" Ringo, replied as he wipe away George's tears, with a forefinger.

"I have just been, alone... so many people have walked out on me... over something, I couldn't help..." George, spoke.

"Your not alone..." Ringo, replied.

"But, what about your wife?" George, asked.

"She, supports it... she supports us and our family...your not alone, your wife, and son, we are all here for you" Ringo, spoke, as he looked down and placed his hands on George's bump.

"And I want this... My... God... how, I want this with you" Ringo, spoke, as he gently, rub the large bump, George's eyes when all misty again.

"When, I found out, it was the biggest shock of my life, because I didn't believe it at first... but then I realized, and it all just made sense... look at this... beautiful... just beautiful" Ringo, spoke as he held George's hand and both sat on the couch, it was funny, because George took over half of the couch, not that Ringo seem to care, he was so lost in happiness.

"Look at you" Ringo, spoke as he caress George's cheek... "Your beautiful... and your glowing... and... your pregnant" Ringo, spoke, George just smiled, as he took Ringo's hand and kissed each of his knuckles. 

"I'm... pregnant with your sons" George, beamed.

"Your, big... George and I don't mean that in a bad way... but you really are glowing... there's this light blush on your face, right now... which makes you the beautiful creatures, I have ever seen" Ringo, spoke as he kissed George on the forehead.

"I don't know, what you did to me but I'm bloody... huge... can't even move" George, spoke.

"Oh, I think, I have an idea as to what I did to you" Ringo, replied.

"Ya, bastard... I can't even move" George, joked as he playfully hit, Ringo with a book.

"But, I think, you need some much needed, attention, now" Ringo, spoke, as he got on his knees, taking George's feet on his lap.

"Hmm... my feet are pretty swollen... could do with a massage" George, spoke, as Ringo, started to rub the balls of George's feet, applying pressure, every now and then.

"Richard... that's so good..." George, gently moaned.

When, Ringo finished massaging George's feet, he sat back down with George, this time George sat between Ringo's legs, the older man, wrapping his arms, his bump in a protective manner, gently rubbing and tracing his fingers, around it.

"You see this... if you told me, earlier, this is what, I would be doing with you, holding and protecting you like this, every month" Ringo, spoke as he kissed the back of George's neck.

"Making, me, sandwiches..." George, laughed.

"Oh... that too... do you want a sandwich now?" Ringo, asked. 

"Hmm... wouldn't mind, a pea butter and salad sandwich, please?" George, begged.

"I have never heard of anything, more gross but okay?" Ringo, replied, as he got up and made his way to the kitchen, the peanut butter and bowl of salad, were already laid on the table, which was handy.

"Geo... I might, make, myself one" Ringo, suggested, and George just gave him an look of "your an fool"

Ringo, walked in, with two, freshly made, sandwiches, being brave, Ringo, dive in and took a massive bite, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, still gross but not entirely so, "Now, this is some good, stuff" Ringo, joked, as he took a seat behind George.

The phone then rang, and George got up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello, George, I'm glad I caught you, it's doctor, Andrew"

"Hello, doctor, why the late night call? George, asked.

"George, there seems to off been a mistake made, you were told, you were only having triplets... but it might, highly be, likely that your carrying way more then that"

"What... what... but I'm clearly, only having triplets..." George, replied.

"Yes, George, you were told that, but when we did, your monthly check up, you were already, too large for someone, who was only in their seventh month"

"I, mean, I'm a little on the big side, but I haven't been sure, what to look out for" George, spoke.

"I know that this is personal, but is it, possible that it wasn't just that one, time?" the doctor, asked.

"Well... Ringo and I... there were other times..." George, spoke.

"Were, they close, together?" the doctor, asked.

"Yes... only weeks, apart... so does this mean that..." George, spoke.

"You, could carrying, six babies... there's a high possibility of that, not, too, scare you, just to let you know that a mistake may off been, anyway, your not due for another two weeks, so maybe we can do a few more tests" the doctor, spoke.

"Of, cause, thank you... goodnight" George, spoke, as he put the phone down.

"George, is there a chance, that we are having more then three?" Ringo, asked.

"Yes, very high chance" George, replied.

"We, did, sleep together four weeks before the Aspel interview..." Ringo, spoke.

"Oh... my... God... that means, I was already, pregnant... during that interview" George, spoke.

"Hmm... is that, why, you were giggling like a schoolgirl that day?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh, stop it, you chose not to pull out, each time" George, joked.

Ringo, got out, of his seat, standing in front of George, before kneeling down, "Well, whether, there is three, or eleven in here, it doesn't matter" George, smiled, as he lifted his dress, exposing his bare baby bump. Ringo, looked up and smiled at him, feeling his hands, around the bump, "Hmm... I can feel a few kicks, George"

"Ooh... did you feel that?" George, asked.

"Yes, I did" Ringo, replied.

"I think, they can sense you" George, spoke.

"That's right, boys, daddy is here, I'm finally here, I'm not going anyway" Ringo, spoke as he gently, caress the bump, while George was running his hands though Ringo's hair.

"Ringo... I want to go to bed... please take me to bed"

They then walked, hand in hand, to George's bedroom, George lay on his back, from this angle, Ringo really could see, just how massive George's bump was and now, he was really wondering if they were expecting more then triplets.

Ringo, sat on the couch off the bed, and slowly crawl over, stopping once, he reached George's stomach, he gave George a shy smile, while, caressing the bump. Without, saying a word, Ringo started planting small, kisses on the bump, working his lips around it, making sure each, inch was covered.

"Richard..." 

"My, beautiful... pregnant... Georgie" as Ringo, continue to kiss, George's bump in an affectionate manner.

When, Ringo, stopped, kissing the bump, he just lay there, gently resting his head against it, George could feel the babies kick, more then usual, they were responding to Ringo, and George knew it.

"Hello, sons, I must ask, are you going to be drummers or guitarists?" Ringo, joked.

"Oh, I hope, guitarists..." George, joked.

"Hey, what's wrong with us, drummers?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh, nothing but I don't know, if I can handle, my face being used as a drum solo..." George, joked.

They talked, for a little while more, Dhani even came in at one point to say hi to Ringo, it always melted George's heart to see, Dhani and Ringo, just talk and bond. All, three for getting tired, Dhani when off to bed, Ringo ended up, falling asleep, with his head, resting against George's bump.

However, George couldn't sleep, he didn't know, why, he just couldn't, he started to feel, strange, he felt a shooting pain, in his stomach, that didn't just happened once, he had been noticing this pain, all day but he didn't think much of it. George tried to close his eyes, but quickly opened them, when he felt a sudden movement from one of the babies.

I can't be, it's too early"

Then, he felt one of the baby's heads, move as if it wanted to get out.

"Oh... God"

George knew it, he was going into labor, and this wasn't how he planned it to be, it was early morning and doctor, Andrew would be asleep. But, these babies won't waiting, George had no choice but to get ready to have them, now.

"RINGO... RINGO... WAKE UP...' George, yelled as he tap Ringo on his head.

"What... what's wrong?" Ringo, asked.

"The babies... their, coming..." George, cried.

"What, you said, you weren't due for, another two weeks" Ringo, spoke.

"I know... I know... OOH.... GOD..." George, yelled.

"What, what, what's wrong now?" Ringo, asked.

"My water's just broke..." George, cried out.

Ringo gave George, a concern look, before lifting the blanket of George, and noticing fluids that were straining the bed sheets, "Oh... baby..." Ringo, spoke as he looked back up at George.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance' Ringo, spoke.

"NO... you can't..." George, warned.

"George, listen to me, when did the contractions start?"

"They have been, happening all day, I just haven't said anything" George, cried as he wrapped his arms around his bump and turned on his side.

"I'm calling them..." Ringo, spoke.

"No please don't..." George, begged.

"Alright, doctor, Andrew... then" Ringo, spoke.

"No, don't be silly, he would be asleep, now" George, spoke.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then" Ringo, asked.

"Ringo... we made these triplets together, and you were there right from the start, if it's possible that... I already was... on the Aspel show... please Richie... the father of my babies... deliver... my babies..."

Ringo, had to hold back, tears, George wanted him to deliver the babies, it was beautiful but Ringo was scared, he has never done, anything like this in his life.

"I can't deliver a baby, I have never done that, before in my life, what if I..." Ringo, spoke.

"We, have created these little lives together, we can do this, darling" George, spoke as he held onto Ringo's hand. 

"Okay, okay... uh... " Ringo, spoke as helped George, lay on his back, spreading George's legs, the same position he was in, when he conceived the triplets.

"Dad, dad, what's happening?" Dhani, asked, as he ran into the room.

"Your, father's in labour" Ringo, spoke.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dhani, asked.

"I'm fine, Dhani, just in pain" 

"Dhani, do you have any newspapers?" Ringo, asked.

"Newspapers?" George, spoke.

"Yeah, we have plenty of those" Dhani, replied.

"RICHARD... his ten years old" George, spoke.

"Well... what do you think, Dhani, should get?" Ringo, asked.

"A bowl of water and some towels" George, replied.

"I'll go get that" Dhani, spoke as he ran out of the room.

"He can help, but he is ten years old, he ain't going to deliver these babies" George, spoke.

"George, I'm not asking him, to do that?" Ringo, replied.

"Good, because, you put these babies in here, now your going to get them out" George, spoke.

"Drop the attitude" Ringo, spoke.

"Me? Drop my attitude? newspapers are you seriously? If I wasn't busy, being in pain here, I would sue you for being, stupid" George, spoke.

"Well... sue me if you want but I'll always love you" Ringo, spoke.

"I'm sorry, my hormones are all over the place... I love you too" George, spoke.

"I know, Georgie, just breathe, you got this"

Just then, Dhani, enters the room, with a bowl of water, and towels, which Ringo, placed at the end of the bed. George was groaning in pain, and breathing heavily, which made Dhani feel scared, "Dhani, your dad is going to be fine, but I need you to hold his hand, and encourage him, can you do that?" Ringo, asked.

"I can do that, for him" Dhani, spoke as he smiled at Ringo.

"Dad..." Dhani, whispered.

"Son..." George, spoke, trying to calm himself.

"Take my hand, dad, it's going to be alright" 

"Thank, you Dhani"

"Oh, and if you want, you can sneeze my hand as hard as you need too" Dhani, spoke.

"Please, don't look, down" George, spoke.

Just then, George felt a sudden movement from one of the babies, which caused him to sneeze, Dhani's hand with such force.

"Ahhh... I can feel one of the babies, wanting to come out" 

"Okay, George, just breathe" 

"Oh... I can't do this" George, cried,

"Yes, you can, we believe in you" Ringo, spoke as he caress George's ankles.

George nodded, as he closed his eyes tightly and gave his, first push.


	8. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, gives birth.

George, knew that he was close... he could feel the baby, wanting out. The pain was absolutely unbearable, unlike any pain, he has ever felt in his life, in between loud groans and pants, George threw his head back into the pillow. He just wanted it to end, for the babies to hurry up and get out of him, it really was no use, trying to push, because every time, he did, it just felt like the baby wanted to go back in, again.

"Come, on, Georgie... don't give up"

That, encouragement from Ringo, was enough for George, to continue, pushing, though, Ringo knew that what, George was going though, was hard, he really had no idea, how painful, it must off felt. All, Ringo, could do was encourage, George to keep going, he observed as George, lifted his head, from the pillow and gave, yet another push and it was then... that Ringo, saw the most beautiful sight, he has ever laid his eyes on, he could see the head, of one of the babies, slowly make, it's way out.

"Oh... God... I can... see the head... I can see it..." Ringo, spoke, cheerfully.

Ringo, moved in, a little closer, between George's legs, he had gloves on and he held a towel in, his hands, all ready for the first baby. George, continued to push, as he was doing this, Ringo, then saw the two arms and hands, make their way out, then finally with the rest of the body, slowly, sliding out, "Oh George... it's so beautiful" Ringo, spoke, trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly, George's contractions seem to off, stopped, as if he was given a few moments, to hold the first child, he birthed, "Oh... God... our son" George, cried as Ringo, held the crying, newborn in his arms, "Georgie... look at him..." 

"I know, his so beautiful" George, cried.

"Are, you okay?" Ringo, asked.

"I'm fine, my contractions have stopped... maybe I can hold him, for a few moments" George, spoke.

Ringo, sat next to George, and gently handed the newborn, to him, George, looked down at the baby, his eyes filled with love and a sense of pride, came over him, the baby soon, calm down as he rested his head, on George's chest, his tiny dedicate hand, reaching out, which George took, into his own.

Just then, George, felt his contractions, starting again, "Dhani, please take the baby... my contractions are coming back" Dhani, did as he was told and put the first baby into the crib.

Ringo, then got back, into position, nesting between George's legs, with another towel in hand, "Okay, George, you got this" he encouraged, George on. 

George, could feel that this was moving, quite fast, this one definitely wanted out and, all it took was two pushes and the baby, made it's way out, "Well, this one is excited to see the world" Ringo, joked.

"Easiest, birth I gave, hopefully the rest are... ooh..." George, groaned, grabbing his stomach with one hand, while he sneeze his other hand, against, Dhani.

"Okay, Georgie, last one..."

"You can do it, dad" 

George smiled at Dhani and Ringo, before screwing his face up, eyes, shut tight, as he pushed, George could tell that this baby was a lot bigger and heavier then the others, George felt like his insides were being teared apart. Panting and throwing his head against the pillow, he lifted up and finally, after some, time, he felt the baby, make it's way out and for the first time, George moved forward, enough to actually see the baby come out and then being picked up by Ringo.

"George, is it, only triplets?" Ringo, asked.

"OH... GOD... NO... IT'S NOT..." George, groaned out in pain.

"George... George..."

"Oh... Ringo... RINGOOOOOO..." George, yelled as he lifted up, forcefully, before falling back again.

"I can... feel... three... more... oh..." George, cried.

Dhani felt his jaw drop at that, six new siblings?... 

"Okay... so... okay... six babies..." Ringo, spoke, cheerfully.

"I knew it, I knew you were carrying more" Dhani, spoke.

"Alright, I can do handle this" George, spoke, confidently as he gave a strong push, which cause the fourth baby to come out, quite fast, "Yes... yes... George... that's it... gorgeous" Ringo, spoke, as he picked up the child and placed it in the crib.

Ringo was feeling very proud of how confident, George was getting, yes he was in pain but he didn't seem to need much encouragement now.

"Oh, Richie... ahhh..." George, spoke, breathlessly.

"So, perfect, you are, Geo..." 

"Okay, I'm ready... let's do it..." George, spoke.

George's legs were feeling very weak at this point, his back felt like it could give way at any second, but he wasn't going to give up. His hips, which were a lot more spread now, so he could deliver a baby, were the only thing that was keeping him, going. Some minutes had passed and finally, George pushed the last two, babies out, Ringo broke down in tears, as he held the last two babies.

"We, did it, George, we did it... six beautiful boys" Ringo, cried as he caress, George's cheek.

"Did, I really just do that?" George, asked.

"Yes... yes... you did and that was... " Ringo, stopped, feeling utterly speechless, the only thing he wanted to do was hug and kiss George, and each of their sons.

"Look, Dhani, you have six, brothers" George, called out, as Dhani watched them in the crib.

"They are, so cute" Dhani, spoke.

"They are, son, they are" Ringo, spoke as he put his wrapped, his arm around Dhani.

While, both Dhani and Ringo, looked over at the babies, George suddenly felt the familiar shooting pain, running though his stomach, and he let out a loud, groan, and Ringo like a protective husband, rushed to his side.

"George... are you okay?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh... Ringo... this is crazy but I think, another one is coming..." George, cried.

"WHAT... another one?" Ringo, asked.

"Oh... it's head, I can feel it" George, cried.

"I'm here dad... take my hand" Dhani, spoke as George held onto his hand again.

"Okay... here we go" Ringo, spoke, as he crawled between George's legs, holding his hands out.

Meanwhile, George laid back, his contractions were so much worse then, the ones he had, before and he could feel the baby kicking at his insides... but something didn't feel right, there was no way, that it was only one baby.

"Ringo... don't faint or anything... but I think, there is two babies..." George, spoke.

"Oh... My... God... just how, many do you have in there?" Ringo, asked.

"Two... oh they... don't want to come out" George, cried.

"Georgie, this is fantastic... come on now, push for me"

A few hours had passed and George was in the most horrible pain, Ringo was feeling tired, but joy kept him going, George had sent, Dhani to look after the babies. George was feeling weak... very weak, as if he couldn't go on, no matter how, many times, he pushed, the babies just didn't come out, yet he could feel them, wanting out.

George, stopped pushing and collapsed, onto the bed, Ringo held onto his hand, kissing it as he did so, and caressing George's cheek, "You can, do this George... your a lot stronger then you know... I love you" the older, spoke as he planted a kiss on George's lips.

Ringo's kiss, given George the encouragement to try and push again, starring, lovably at the man, who helped him to create these, innocent little lives. George closed his eyes, breathing, slowly, he spread his legs further apart and gave, one strong push. While Ringo, may off been, tired, the room filled with crying babies, Ringo's only focus was on George, the man, who carried his children for nine months... alone, when he shouldn't off been... but he couldn't change that and it didn't matter, Ringo was at the most important part, witnessing not only the births but helping to deliver, each baby.

"Oh... Ringo... their close now" 

George gave one push, and the head of the first baby, slowly made it's way out, on the second push, the rest of the body came out, "It's a girl... a beautiful... little girl" Ringo, spoke.

"Here, goes... our last little miracle" George, spoke, as he reached his hand out to Ringo.

The two, excited parents sat next to each other, smiling at each other, before George's contractions started again, Ringo held onto George's hand, not minding when George would sneeze his hand, George rested his head on Ringo's shoulder and gave the last push, and the very last baby, came out.

George threw his head, breathing a sign of relief, he was blissfully, happy, laughing and crying at the same time, "So, that's all now?... you done yet?" Ringo, joked and George threw a pillow at his head.

"Rest, George... Dhani and I are going to clean the babies"

George, closed his eyes, he couldn't explain, what he was feeling at this moment, all he knew, was that his happy... and that was the best experience of his life, George opened his eyes, to see Ringo walked in, with the eight babies, in his arms. It was an adorable sight and George had to laugh at the babies hanging off Ringo's arms.

"My, little, octopuses" Ringo, spoke, cheerfully.

"Octopuses, is it weird that I thought, you were going to say that?" George, asked.

"Hmm... I don't think so, you know me too well" Ringo, joked.

George winked at him, and Ringo, sat next to him, George had four babies on his lap, while Ringo had the other four on his lap, "six boys and two girls... wow..." George, spoke, as he smiled down at each one.

"And to think, people thought, you were only going to have triplets" Ringo, mentioned.

"Yeah, we had no idea" George, laughed.

"That was the most beautiful thing, I have ever witness" Ringo, spoke. 

George looked at him, giving an confused look.

"You, giving birth to our children" Ringo, spoke.

George smiled at him, "For nine, months, I walked around with these eight little angels, growing each day in myself... the ones... you put inside of me... thank you" George, spoke, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I love, you Georgie"

"I love you too, Richie"

They shared a kiss, while looking down at the babies like proud parents, both were exhausted but happy, Ringo was laughing and crying all at once, and George couldn't stop himself from smiling, they gently rub their foreheads together. Ringo got up, and wrapped a blanket around, George and the eight babies, Dhani also got into the bed, admiring his new siblings and telling George, which baby looked the most like him, meanwhile Ringo was cleaning George up.

Ringo joined them in the bed, and to make room, George placed, four of the babies on Ringo's chest, George giggled as he did this, soon they all felt asleep, George would wake up, and the first thing he would see is the babies, touching Ringo's nose, George laughed at that, it was still quite early and George felt asleep again.

Ringo and Dhani, woke up, and quietly left the room, careful not to wake up, George and the babies, both Ringo and Dhani, started cleaning up the house, they then called, their friends and family, telling them of the wonderful news.


	9. All In A Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo, name their babies.

"Elise.." Ringo, spoke, smiling down.

"After your late mother?" George, spoke.

Ringo, turned over and smiled at George, "Yes" Ringo, replied.

"That's beautiful, I remember, when I saw her for the last time and she told me, to look after you, when she's gone" George, spoke.

"She loved, you George and thought of you as special" Ringo, replied.

"Louise... after my mother and sister" George, spoke.

"George... that's perfect" Ringo, replied as he kissed George on his forehead.

"That one looks cheeky" George, spoke as he pointed at one of the babies, who tap another baby.

"John... lets call that one, John" Ringo, spoke, joyfully.

"Johnny, would definitely off loved that' George, laughed.

"You, hear that John? We miss you" Ringo, spoke.

"And this one... Brian" George, spoke.

"I like that, because he has Brian's blue eyes in a way" Ringo, spoke.

"Carl, for this one... our favourite artist, Carl Perkins" George, spoke.

"I love it, Carl is going to love that" Ringo, replied

"Jacob, what do you think?" George, asked.

"I think, it's perfect" Ringo, replied.

"Now, I think, I have the perfect name for this one" George, spoke, as he held up a baby with bright, blue eyes.

"What, is that, George?"

"Richard" George, spoke.

"After me?" Ringo, replied.

"Yes, why not, he has your eyes" George, spoke, as he smiled.

"Richard, hello lad" Ringo, spoke.

"Little, Richard. Jr" George, spoke, happily.

"Now, this last one" Ringo, spoke, as he held and brought the last baby they had to name.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... what do you think?" George spoke.

"Aspel" Ringo, spoke.

"Aspel, really?" George, asked.

"Well, considering we know that you were pregnant, during that interview" Ringo, spoke.

"Well, I do like the thought of it" George, spoke as he looked down and smiled at the baby.

"Baby, Aspel" Ringo, replied.

"Hello, Aspel" George, spoke.

"Well, I hope, I'll be able to remember all these names" Ringo, joked.


	10. It's Alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has some news, to tell his friends.

A year, after the birth of his eight babies, George was back to making music and being with his band. Another day, in the studio, was coming to an end and George and his fellow band mates were packing away their instruments.

Tom, Jeff and Bob, were waiting for George, as he had some news to share with them, George walked up to them, wearing a rather long coat, which covered him, completely.

"Alright, George, what is it? Is it about the upcoming tour?" Tom, asked.

"Well I have some big news... uh very exciting..." George, spoke.

"Can, you just tell us, you have been going on about it all day" Jeff, spoke.

George, then unbutton his coat, allowing it to fall to the floor, "I'm pregnant... again" George, spoke as he rubbed his growing bump.

"You, really need to stop, landing on Ringo's dick" Bob, spoke.

George just roll his eyes, while proudly, showing off his bump.


End file.
